Harry Potter en el Orfanato
by Narya
Summary: Los Dursley son atacados y Harry es llevado a un orfanato... alli empieza la aventura *Cap 8 al fin* Léanlo y dejen r/r. Sorry por no subirlo antes...
1. Y todo comenzo con un diario

**Capítulo 1: Y todo empezó con un diario**

_Querido Diario:  
Hoy he recibido dos lechuzas, una de Ron y una de Harry (¡Que alegría!), tu sabes que yo los quiero mucho. Después de todo siempre he estado con ellos, son cinco años, pero parecen toda una vida, con ellos he pasado cosas que solo creí posibles en sueños (o pesadillas)  
Ron me decía que como estaba, que si quería ir a pasar un tiempo en su casa junto con Harry y todas esas cosas. Es tan tierno, pero no sabe en la que me pone. Siempre que lo veo me dan ganas de... ya sabes... besarlo... pues es tan lindo y tierno y tontito y tan... bueno es obvio ¿no? Pero él siempre invita a Harry, si supiera que él es la persona por la cual no hago todas esas cosas que me gustaría hacer.  
Tengo este lío desde el año anterior, cuando Harry fue elegido como uno de los campeones de Hogwarts y se enojó con Ron. Yo era la única persona con quien podía hablar, ya que todo el mundo lo quería ver muerto. Fue allí cuando pasé más tiempo con él, siempre tan gentil como la más y terminé enamorándome de Harry. Ahora solo tengo un lío de ideas que no sé como resolver. Por una parte quiero a Ron que es todo mi ser, pero por otra quiero a Harry, que es la persona que más valoro y a quien más quiero. No sé por cual de los dos decirme y esto me tiene que me mato. Ahora Ron me invita a pasar un tiempo en su casa junto con Harry y es como si me presentase a Harry y él como para que los eligiera, sabiendo que yo no me podría decidir por ninguno de los dos. Porque si llego a decirle a uno lo que siento tengo miedo que este se lo diga al otro como estoy segura que lo harían, por algo son los mejores amigos.  
Debo confesar que el año pasado cuando Ron veía a Fleur me ponía completamente celosa, pero que cuando Harry veía a Cho también me ponía celosa, aunque en ese tiempo casi no se notara. Lo que marcó más que nada mi cambio fue el hecho que me despedí de Harry con un beso en la mejilla, cosa absolutamente desacostumbrada en mi. No sé que hacer..._

La habíamos estado pasando en grande esos días que estuvieron de vacaciones. Ron nos había llevado a hacer largas excursiones lejos de casa que duraban todo el día. Llegábamos por la noche, cansadísimos y con mucha hambre. pero no importaba, lo que realmente importaba es que la estábamos pasando bien.  
Ese día Jueves, habíamos decido ir a un bosque, el mismo al que habíamos ido cuando fuimos a los mundiales. Cuando llegamos, Harry se adentró, se sentó tras un árbol y se quedó allí todo lo que quedaba del día. Ron me fue a acompañar porque yo estaba a unos metros leyendo un libro sobre encantamientos para evitar verlos a los dos y ponerme nerviosa. Harry sacó del fondo de su mochila una cajetilla de cigarros, me extrañó porque que yo supiera Harry no fumaba, pero al parecer las cosas habían cambiado en el último tiempo. Harry se estaba haciendo más introvertido, le gustaba estar solo y hacía cosas extrañas.  
-Ron, habla con él-dije a Ron esa tarde mientras veía como Harry se recostaba en un arbol y fumaba un cigarro.  
-¿para qué crees que lo he estado sacando de la casa todos estos días?-preguntó Ron con decepción-He intentado por todos los medios hablar con él, pero se escapa, no he podido siquiera crear una conversación que dure más de un minuto. Siempre me dice que necesita pensar ¿Por qué no lo intentas tu?  
-¿YO? Tu eres su mejor amigo, no yo-repuse muy nerviosa.  
-Tu eres nuestra mejor amiga, eres lo mismo que yo de Harry. Vamos, ve y habla con él, parecen entenderse mucho más ustedes dos que yo con él-dijo Ron un tanto cabizbajo-Yo trataría de bromear y no parece ser lo que necesita en estos momentos  
No sabía que hacer, por una parte la actitud de Harry me tenía sumamente preocupada, ese no era el Harry que yo conocía; y por otra parte Ron tampoco parecía muy normal. Pero en ese momento quien más me importaba era Harry.  
Fui hacia donde él estaba y me senté a su lado. Harry no habló, no pareció notar que yo estaba allí.  
-¿Desde cuando empezaste a fumar?-pregunté para romper el hielo, aunque sabía que no era una buena pregunta, se podría poner malas pulgas e irse.  
-Desde este verano-repuso Harry fríamente. Me dio algo de rabia verlo así: tan frío, pero luego añadió en un tono bastante más amable-Lo siento, Hermione. Me he portado horrible contigo y Ron, pero es que compréndeme, las cosas por las que he pasado este ultimo verano han sido demasiadas, necesito pensar.  
-¿Pensar en qué?-pregunté sin saber a que se refería.  
-¿Dumbledore no les ha dicho nada?-me preguntó Harry atónito.  
-¿No nos ha dicho qué?  
-Voldemort mató a los Dursley durante el verano-no le podía creer, eso era más de lo que podría haber imaginado nunca- Fue durante el verano a buscarme a la casa y los Dursley le dijeron que allí no había ningún Harry Potter, imaginándose que era mi padrino porque ellos no sabían que Sirius era mi padrino así que cualquier hombre que preguntara por mi debía ser por obligación un mago y mi padrino-Harry tragó saliva-Los mató a todos antes de ir a buscarme, pero cuando llegó a mi habitación yo ya me había ido con Dumbledore quien llegó casi al mismo momento que Voldemort... Desde ese día he estado viviendo en un orfanato-dijo casi sin voz.  
-Harry...-fue lo único que pude decir. No sabía nada sobre eso y estaba segura de que Ron tampoco lo sabía. Era muy duro ver a Harry así, debía ayudarlo de alguna manera, apoyarlo. Le abrasé casi sin darme cuenta-Harry, lo siento mucho...-dije entre lágrimas. Harry respondió mi abrazo.  
-Hermione, gracias...-dijo Harry- Eres la mejor persona que conozco, te quiero mucho.  
-Yo también, Harry, yo también-dije sin pensarlo. Se estaba tan bien entre sus brazos que no quería moverme siquiera para no arruinar el momento.  
-Lamento como me comportado este último tiempo, Hermione. He sido un tonto. He pensado que no me quedaba nada, ni siquiera ustedes. No podía haber estado más equivocado-dijo Harry, me pareció que su voz estaba quebrada, como si estuviera llorando y eso me hizo llorar aún más fuerte-¿Por qué lloras?  
-Porque eres un tonto, Harry, somos todos unos grandísimos tontos ¿Porque lloras tú?-dije con una sonrisa entre las lágrimas.  
-Porque soy un tonto, Hermione y tu también lo eres-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos y me quitaba las mías con una caricia del torso de su mano.  
-Veo que Harry habló-dijo Ron quien miraba desde tras de un árbol, con los brazos cruzados.  
-Hola, Ron. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?-dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera.  
-Desde que Hermione se sentó a tu lado-dijo Ron animado y sentándose entre nosotros- ¿Por qué no nos contaste nada?  
-Pensé que Dumbledore les había dicho, al menos a tus papás-dijo Harry extrañado-Aunque lo he estado pensando y creo que Dumbledore quiere mantenerlo en secreto para que si Voldemort intenta buscarme no me encuentre, esa debe ser la razón por la cual me inscribió con el nombre de "Charles Bari"  
-Harry, estoy feliz de que nos hayas hablado, aunque no entiendo porque no me dijiste nada a mi-dijo Ron haciéndose el sentido.  
-Porque cada vez que venías te estabas riendo, eso me hacía recluirme, pensé que también los había perdido a ustedes, que ustedes no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando-dijo Harry bajando la mirada.  
-¡Tonto!-dije abrazándolo fuertemente y tirándolo al suelo-Jamás te dejaremos, eres nuestro mejor amigo-dije mientras intentaba besarle la mejilla, mi sorpresa fue que Harry en ese momento trató de mirarme a los ojos y nuestros labios se rozaron, me puse roja y me separé rápido de él muerta de vergüenza.  
-¿Que les pasó? Parece que les hubiera dado la corriente-rió Ron, noté que Harry bajaba la mirada, pero que en sus ojos habían ganas de matar a Ron o algo parecido-¿Tienen hambre? Yo muero de hambre ¿Les traigo algo?  
-Yo tengo hambre, tráeme todo lo que tengas-dijo Harry.  
-Está bien ¿Pero que conste que tu me lo pediste?-Ron se fue por entre los árboles. El bosque estaba mucho más espeso de lo que había estado antes por lo que cuando Ron había avanzado casi tres pasos ya no se veía.  
Harry me tomó la mano, a mi me sorprendió porque yo aún miraba en la dirección por donde Ron había desaparecido. Miré a Harry preguntándome porque me había tomado la mano, pero cuando volteé Harry me tomó por detrás de la nuca y me atrajo hacia él. Me besó de una manera que no le creí capaz de hacerlo. Fue maravilloso, pero solo ahora me doy cuenta, en ese momento estaba demasiado sorprendida, tanto que traté de zafarme de sus brazos y sus labios que me llamaban.  
-Traje todo lo que encontré Harry y te lo vas a tener que comer-dijo Ron quien venía con mucha comida en sus brazos. Supongo que debe haberle sorprendido la escena porque toda la comida en sus manos se cayó al suelo.  
-Lo siento... yo... no quería molestar-dijo muy sorprendido.  
-No molestas, Weasley-dijo una desagradable voz a sus espaldas-Estorbas.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?-preguntó Harry con ganas de pegarle.  
-Vivo al otro lado de la colina, Potter. Así que no te esfuerces. Lo que no se sabe es que haces tú aquí, no deberías estar en un orfanato o algo-dijo el muy petulante.  
-No te metas, Malfoy-dijo Harry amenazándolo con la mano en la que tenía el cigarrillo.  
-Así que ahora fumas, Potter, pues déjame decirte que eso no te hace más valiente-dijo Draco, Harry tiró el cigarrillo al piso y lo pisó con fuerza, se arremangó hasta arriba de los codos y esperó a que Draco volviera a hablar-¿Qué vas a hacer, Potter? ¿Me vas a tirar un hechizo? No puedes hacerlo, o te expulsarían y deberías pasar todo el tiempo en el OR-FA-NA-TO-dijo Draco haciéndose el invencible y sintiendo como su orgullo se inflaba.  
Harry terminó de arremangarse y le tiró un puñetazo a la mitad de la cara, Draco estaba tan sorprendido que del impactó cayó al piso.  
-No necesito una varita para derribarte, Malfoy. Ahora no están tus matones y ya me ha tocado enfrentarme a matones como ellos en el "orfanato" así que no te creas que me asustas-dijo Harry tomándolo de la camisa y levantándolo- Ahora te marcharás y no te volverás a aparecer cerca de nosotros-dijo Harry con la misma voz fría que había usado antes conmigo.  
-Ya verás, Potter. No tendrás tiempo para vanagloriarte por esto antes de que Voldemort intente matarte nuevamente-dijo Draco antes de irse.  
-¿Te enseñaron todas esas cosas allá?-preguntó Ron con la boca abierta.  
-¿Qué cosas?-preguntó Harry sin entender mientras prendía otro cigarrillo, ya que el anterior iba tan solo por la mitad.  
-A pelear, fumar y a quitar... de en frente a los matones?-preguntó con la voz crispada.  
-Bueno, lo primero que tuve que hacer fue aprender a pelear porque me tocó hacerlo, creo que me gané un poco de respeto cuando quité de enfrente a los más matones del lugar, luego de eso me enseñaron a fumar.  
-¿Y quien te enseñó?-pregunté yo un tanto furiosa, esa persona debía ser asquerosa, Harry era muy joven para fumar.  
-Una chica-dijo Harry, Ron se dio vuelta para sacar de una bolsa algo de comida, Harry aprovechó y me dijo-la misma que me enseñó a besar.  



	2. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos**

-Lo siento, Harry. Sé que esto es injusto, tu no deberías estar aquí. Pero no podemos dejarte en ningún otro lugar-dijo Dumbledore muy apenado cuando llegaron a la puerta del orfanato.  
-¿Es necesario?-preguntó Harry sin creer donde estaban- Podría estar con Sirius y esconderme junto a él, o tomar una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante.  
-Lo siento, Harry. Pero Voldemort intentará matarte, tiene mortífagos en todas partes, Harry y ellos podrían decirle si vas al callejón Diagon o si te ven junto a un perro por la mitad de Austria por ejemplo. Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí con un nombre falso y tratemos de evitar las sospechas.  
Harry recordaba claramente las cosas que le habían dicho esa misma mañana cuando estaban frente a la puerta del orfanato en el cual estaba ahora.  
Estaba acostado mirando al techo. Estaba agotado.  
Apenas había entrado al lugar (mientras Dumbledore hablaba con la directora del lugar) un grupo de matones lo había tomado y llevado donde los guardianes no les podían ver.  
-Así que tú eres el "niñito" nuevo-dijo un grandulón con aspecto de gorila en un tono despectivo.  
-Claro que es el nuevo, tiene cara de nuevo. Le cambiaremos esa cara con unas cuantas tortas-dijo otro gorila que estaba tras él que hacía tronar sus nudillos.  
-Harry-dijo Dumbledore que estaba tras él y lo llamó con el dedo-Harry, hablé con la directora del orfanato (que fea suena esa palabra) y te dejará quedarte, yo me llevaré tus cosas a Hogwarts y Hagrid te comprará los materiales para el colegio, te quedarás solo con unas cuantas monedas por si acaso y tu varita aquí, he hablado con Mafalda, la encargada del departamento contra el uso indebido de la magia. Autorizó que la usaras si estabas en un extremo peligro o si tu integridad se viera afectada-dijo Dumbledore- aunque eso no quiere decir que te puedas andar buscando peleas con la ventaja de que puedes hacer magia.  
-Pero... yo no busqué pelea, ellos me trataron de golpear-dijo Harry incrédulo de que Dumbledore le hablara así.  
-Lo sé, Harry, es solo por si quieres venganza-dijo con una sonrisa.- Quizás los Weasley quieran invitarte con ellos las últimas semanas de vacaciones, podrás ir pero no debe enterarse nadie más que los Weasley y Hermione.  
Los chicos esa mañana le golpearon como nunca le habían golpeado, aunque eso no era comparable con el hechizo Cruciatus que había sentido el año anterior, aun así le dolía.  
-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó una voz fría desde la ventana. Harry buscó los anteojos con las manos entre la oscuridad, cuando se los puso pudo ver como una chica de no más de 14 le miraba con ojos fríos desde las sombras bajo la ventana.  
-¿quién eres?-preguntó Harry con algo de miedo.  
-America Odeon, pero me dicen Chris-dijo ella tendiendole una mano. Harry pudo notar que en la otra mano tenía un cigarro prendido que no dejaba de humear- ¿Quién eres tu?  
-Harr... ¡Charles! ¡Charles Bari!-dijo luego de recordar que tenía que ocupar su nombre falso si no quería que Voldemort se enterara de que estaba allí.  
-Hay que buscarte un sobrenombre-sugirió Chris-Tomando en cuenta lo que pasó cuando llegaste yo creo que Neo te sienta bien ¿Te parece?-preguntó ella amablemente.  
-Sí, está bueno.  
-¿Fumas?-preguntó ella tendiendole una cajetilla de cigarros.  
-No.  
-Pues ahora aprenderás. Si los demás te vuelven a encontrar y tu además no fumas te golpearán hasta que aprendas-dijo Chris mirando la ventana-lo otro que tienes que hacer es aprender a pelear, esta tarde te dieron una de esas que no se cuentan.  
-Por cierto ¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
-Me mandaron. Siempre mandan a una antigua para que le enseñe al nuevo los reglamentos del lugar. Hoy me tocó a mi-dijo ella con pesadumbre.  
Se quedaron callados por un buen rato, Harry no sabía que más preguntar, Chris solo se dignaba a darle una aspirada a su cigarrillo de vez en cuando y hacer aros de humo cuando salían de su boca.  
-¿Por qué llegaste aquí?-preguntó la chica mirandolo con sus ojos amarillos.  
-Mataron a mis tíos-dijo Harry tratando de no recordar el miedo que había sentido cuando vio que Voldemort estaba en la entrada.  
-¿Y tus papás?-preguntó Chris mientras se acostaba junto a Harry.  
-Murieron cuando tenía un año.  
-¿Qué les pasó?-preguntó Chris. Harry se sentía algo cohibido, ella estaba demasiado cerca.  
-Los mataron-dijo recordando cuando sus padres salieron de la varita de Voldemort.  
-¿El mismo?  
-El mismo.  
-Vaya... ¿Cómo y que no te mató a ti tambien?  
-¿Viste a quien me vino a dejar?-preguntó Harry.  
-¿Ese viejito de barba larga y ojos simpáticos?-preguntó ella entretenida en pasar su mano entre los aros de humo.  
-El mismo. El me salvó de morir esta última vez. La vez anterior nadie sabe porque no pudo matarme-confesó Harry. Chris le miró atonita.  
-¿Es verdad esa estupidez que me estas diciendo?-preguntó asombrada.  
-Si fuera mentira ¿me dolería tanto contarla?  
Volvieron a callar. Esta vez era Harry quien hacía cualquier cosa menos poner atención en su compañera.  
-¿Y tu por qué estás aquí?-preguntó Harry.  
-Me abandonaron cuando era un bebé-dijo ella como si nada-supongo que me acostumbré al hecho, pero hubiese preferido saber que mis papás murieron y no que me abandonaron porque no me querían.  



	3. Evocaciones

**Capítulo 3: Evocaciones.**

-cuarenta y siete... cuarenta y ocho... cincuenta y nueve...-decía Harry mientras levantaba una pesa que Chris le había prestado.  
-¡Hey! ¡no te saltes numeros!-le reprendió Chris mientras prendía un cigarro-Empieza todo de nuevo.  
-Es mucho, Chris. Como crees...  
-Qué empiezes de nuevo, te dije-dijo ella amenazandolo con el cigarrillo en su cara. Harry volvió a empezar.  
-¿En que colegio vas?-le preguntó Chris mientras se limpiaba las uñas.  
-Stonewall-dijo Harry recordando el colegio al cual pretendían meterlo los Dursley.  
-No debe ser muy bueno si nunca hiciste ejercicios, chico. Tienes menos musculos que la hermana Jessica-dijo refiriendose a una monja que estaba practicamente en los huesos y que constantemente tenían que ayudar a cargar objetos que no parecían demasiado pesados.  
-No te burles, que yo soy mayor que tu-le reprendió Harry.  
-Mira, Neo, eres mayor que yo, pero por el momento yo soy más fuerte, así que me burlo todo lo que quiera.  
-Treinta y ocho... trinta y nueve... cuarenta-dijo Harry tirando la pesa al suelo- no puedo más, en serio.  
-Esta bien, chico. Que se te nota en los huesos. ¿Cuando vas a empezar a fumar como te aconsejé?-preguntó Chris.  
-Sabes que no me gusta nada eso de fumar-le respondió Harry con un gesto de asco-te arruina los pulmones.  
-Quizas fumar te arruine los pulmones, pero no hacerlo te arruinará la cara. Vas a fumar y lo harás ahora-dijo prendiendo un cigarrillo.  
Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para protestar cuando ya tenía el cigarrillo en la boca y sentía que el humo le llegaba por todos los poros. Le faltaba aire, no podía respirar bien. Empezó a toser.  
-Bien, el primer paso está dado, ahora solo te falta cogerle el gusto y un poco de práctica-dijo Chris con una risita molesta.  
-¿Práctica? ¿Cogerle el gusto? Esta cosa es asquerosa-protestó Harry.  
-Creeme que no dirás lo mismo en unos días más-dijo Chris entregandole la pesa.

-Vamos, niñito nuevo-dijo uno de los grandulones golpeando su puño contra la palma de la mano-Veamos que es lo que Chris logró en ti.  
-Ni te lo imaginas-dijo Harry tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y pisandolo con el pie derecho en señal de desafío.  
-Yo seré quien decida al ganador-dijo un chico de casi dos metros quien debía estar a punto de salir de allí por cumplir la mayoría de edad.-Empiecen... ¡ahora!  
El grandulón se fue directo hacia la cabeza de Harry pues parecía ser el lugar más debil de este. Harry esquivó el golpe facilmente y aprovechó para hacerle una zancadilla que le hizo caer como un saco de papas.  
-Me las pagarás-dijo el grandulón levantándose.  
Harry casi no se había dado cuenta cuando era que San Pedro había llegado ante él y le había golpeado en la mitad de la cara tirandole lejos las gafas, que cayeron a los pies de una chica rubia de no más de doce años y que se los fue a devolver muy nerviosa.  
El gigante se llamaba Bruno, pero le decían San Pedro, ya que era quien elegía quien era aceptado en el orfanato y a quien podía golpearlo. Solo había que ganarle un round con todos los medios que tuvieras a la mano.  
-¡Vamos, Neo! ¡Dale fuerte! ¡Golpes bajos, Neo! ¡Golpes bajos también valen!-le gritaba Chris desde algún lugar del círculo.  
Harry se sintió reconfortado al saber que Chris estaba en algún lugar animándolo, así que decidió intentar golpearlo tan fuerte como pudiera en las zonas bajas. Como Chris le indicaba.  
San Pedro cayó al suelo fuertemente mientras se agarraba intentando de esta manera calmar el dolor. Un chico llegó a su lado y le hizo levantarse para que saltara y se pasara el dolor.  
El chico de los dos metros llegó a su lado y levantó la mano de Harry en señal de victoria.  
-¡¡Charles Bari es el ganador!!-dijo muy animado-¡Ahora todos "los que deseen" a la celebración que habrá en la pieza de los chicos de ultimo grado!-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.  
Los quince chicos más cercanos empezaron a moverse en dirección al edificio donde estaban las habitaciones. Llegaron a la pieza de los chicos entre un gran alboroto que era "controlado" desde lejos por las monjas del orfanato. Estas por alguna razón (presumiblemente economica) dejaban a los chicos hacer lo que quisieran, las unicas reglas eran:  
1- a las doce en punto, nadie fuera del edificio de las habitaciones correspondientes.  
2- Debían ir a confesarse una vez por semana y debían comulgar todas las misas dominicales.  
Harry se impresionó por la decoración del lugar. Estaba llena de globos y serpentinas que caian desde el techo. Había una mesa con tragos y cosas para picar que inmediatamente se llenó de gente.  
El chico de dos metros se subió arriba de una silla e hizo callar al resto.  
-Les hemos citado para la ceremonia de aceptación y de integración a "La aseguradora"-Este era el nombre de la "pandilla" por la que Harry había peleado para entrar.-De nuestro nuevo compañero Charles Bari, quien acaba de vencer a San Pedro en el combate de esta tarde con tan solo dos golpes rompiendo de esta manera el record de Chris de Cuatro golpes.  
Harry miró a Chris y vio que ella se sonrojaba pero que se inflaba de orgullo, después de todo ella había implantado un record y su alumno había implantado el siguiente.  
-Charles, parate junto a mi y acepta este puesto que te damos en la aseguradora repitiendo después de mi: Juro proteger a todos los integrantes de este grupo...-Harry ya estaba a su lado y estaba más rojo que nunca, pero aun así dijo:  
-Juro proteger a todos los integrantes de este grupo.  
-Con la promesa de que ellos haran lo mismo por mi...  
-con la promesa de que ellos haran lo mismo por mi.  
-Acepto que soy un igual y que no hay superiores que me manden o sometan...  
-Acepto que soy un igual y que no hay superiores que me manden o sometan.  
-Y juro lealtad al grupo comprometiendome a que la identidad de los integrantes esta en buenas manos-dijo recalcando el modo secreto de actuar que tenía el grupo.  
-Y juro lealtad al grupo comprometiendome a que la identidad de los integrantes esta en buenas manos-Harry a duras penas recordaba todas las palabras que el chico alto le pedia que repitiera, pero Chris le ayudaba con eso pues le soplaba en voz baja lo que debía decir.  
-Bueno, Charlie, bienvenido a "La aseguradora" Ahora ¡A comer!  
Dicho esto todos los chicos que no debían ser más de quince se lanzaron contra la mesa donde estaba la comida y la hicieron desaparecer en un instante.  
-Bien hecho, Neo-le dijo Chris apoyando la mano en su hombro y ofreciendole una botella.-¿Bebes?  
-No, Chris, creo que no hoy-dijo Harry con algo de miedo a que el trago se le subiera a la cabeza y empezara a hacer burradas.  
-Vamos, Neo, voy a empezar a creer que no logré nada entrenandote-dijo ella cruzandose de brazos.  
-Lograste que fumara ¿No?  
-Si, ahora quiero que te emborraches-dijo ella tirandolo sobre una de las camas y subiendose en su pecho al tiempo que destapaba la botella y se la echaba en la boca de Harry que estaba abierta de la impresión.  
-¡Chicos! ¡La iniciación!-gritó una chica de no más de quince que miraba la escena muy animada.  
Harry veía como el whisky entraba por su garganta ahogandolo y quemandole a medida que pasaba. Chris no dejaba de echar el liquido en su boca y la mayoría caía chorreando la cara porque su boca ya estaba llena.  
-blurp... glup... Blisst... gue me auoguo-decía Harry entre tosidos. Estaba mareado y empezaba a ver borroso.  
-Creo que ha sido suficiente, Chris-le dijo la chica rubia que le había entregado las gafas durante el combate a Harry.  
-Hmp! Yo quería que se emborrachara-dijo ella apenada como un niño al que le han quitado un juguete y le han llamado la atención.  
-Y lo lograste-dijo San Pedro mientras levantaba a Harry le sentaba en el piso donde ya había muchos chicos de distintas edades.  
-¿Por que estan sentados así?-preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
-Vamos a jugar a la botellita-dijo Chris quien se sentó al lado de Harry y le hizo apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.  
-Empezará la persona a la que le apunte la botella-dijo una chica que a Harry le recordaba a Myrtle la llorona. Esta empezó a hacer girar la botella en el piso, giró y giró y apuntó a San Pedro. Este tomó la botella y la hizo girar para que terminara apuntando a una chica de cabello rubio la cual se sonrojó al instante.  
Harry descubrió inmediatamente todos los pormenores del juego. A quien le apuntaba la botella debía hacerla girar escogiendo a otra persona que debía ser del sexo opuesto, luego debía besarla frente a todos o aceptar un castigo impuesto por el que debía ser besado.  
La botella giró muchas veces antes de apuntar a chris, esta algo cohibida le dio vuelta a la botella y esta apuntó a Harry.  
-Lo siento, chico-dijo acercandose a él sensualmente.  
-Chris, no...-pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Chris ya le estaba besando de una manera más apasionada que como lo habían hecho el resto del grupo, a tal punto que Chris le tiró al suelo y cayó sobre Harry. Ella también había bebido una que otra copa.  
-¿Cuanto tiempo llevan?-se escuchó preguntar a alguien.  
-Casi un minuto-dijo la voz de un chico.  
-Van a superar el record del Leandro-gritó uno.  
-¡Ya lo superaron!-gritó otro  
Después de treinta segundos más, que para Harry se hicieron interminables, Chris por fin lo dejó para poder respirar con algo más de tranquilidad.  
-¡Chicos, vienen las monjas!-gritó un chico desde la entrada.  
  



	4. el inicio

**Capitulo 4: El inicio**

-¡Neo, ven!-dijo Chris tomandolo de un brazo y llevandoselo hasta un armario.  
Se escondieron en el armario hasta que un chico de trece les avisó, después de cerca de media hora, que las monjas se habían ido y tenían que volver a sus cuartos antes de que llegaran a sus habitaciones.  
Chris fue a dejar a Harry hasta su habitación (Harry estaba algo "mareado)  
-Vamos, Neo, entra rápido que las monjas están a dos habitaciones de mi cuarto-le dijo Chris tirandolo dentro de la habitacion.  
-Chris, no te vayas... No me dejes solo...-decía Harry abrazandose a ella.  
-No te estoy dejando solo, te dejo con los de tu grado. Mañana te vendré a ver-dijo ella muy nerviosa.  
-Prome "Hip" telo-dijo Harry quien no se despegaba de ella.  
-Prometido, pero dejame volver a mi habitación-dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al pasillo.  
-Gracias-dijo Harry tomando la cara de Chris en sus manos y dándole un gran beso en la frente.  
Las monjas estaban cerrando la puerta de una habitación frente a la de Chris. Harry pudo ver como la chica se escabullía por detrás de las monjas y subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. Poco después entró él en la suya.  
Los chicos de su habitación eran pocos. Había solo dos alumnos hombres de su edad en el orfanato y Harry debía dormir junto con ellos.  
-Oye, Charles ¿Cómo estuvo la celebración?-preguntó Thomas un chico tan rubio y blanco que parecía brillar en la noche, muy entusiasmado.  
-Buena, pero me siento... mal-dijo Harry tirandose en la cama.  
-Estás fetido a licor-dijo James, un chico moreno con gafas muy grandes.  
-¿Segá... podque me... obli "hip" garon a beberlo?-dijo Harry fastidiado. No se sentía bien, la cabeza le daba veltas y estaba mareadisimo.  
-He oido hablar sobre eso. Es la iniciación que tienen los que entran a la aseguradora-dijo James algo enojado.  
-Oye, no te enfades. Que no lograramos vencer a San Pedro no quiere decir que seamos peores que ellos-le dijo Thomas-aunque estoy seguro que si le hubiesemos ganado en estos momentos no conoceríamos tan bien a la enfermera.  
-¿Ustedes no lograron pasar? ¿¡Hay una chica de doce años y esta allí y ustedes no le pudieron ganar!?-preguntó Harry olvidandose del sueño.  
-No es eso, lo que pasa es que es la hermana menor de Leandro, el jefe del grupo-dijo James enfadado.  
-Mmm-eso explicaba muchas cosas. Como el hecho de que si ella había logrado entrar era estúpido que James y Thomas no lo hubieran hecho.  
Pero las preguntas que se le venían a la cabeza quedaron sin respuesta porque Thomas y James lo tomaron de las axilas y lo levaron a su cama, donde con cuidado le sacaron los zapatos y lo acostaron con todo y ropa. Los pasos de las monjas se podían escuchar frente a la puerta del cuarto.  
-¿Están los tres?-preguntó una monja flacucha y con cara de caballo.  
-Si, pero uno apesta a alcohol-dijo una monja regordeta que estaba junto a la cama de Harry.  
-Dejalo, debe ser el que se unió a esa pandilla del demonio-dijo otra monja detrás de la cara de caballo.  
-Está bien, ¿Aun quedan otras habitaciones?-preguntó la monja yendose de la cama de Harry.  
-Si, quedan los chicos de doce y de once en el pabellón de al lado-dijeron antes de irse.

-¿Chris, para qué me llamabas?-le preguntó Harry a la mañana siguiente.  
Harry había estado casi toda la mañana en su habitación, con las luces apagadas y un paño en la cabeza, solo tomando café. Pero a eso de las doce llegó la chica con trenzas de la otra vez y le dijo que Chris lo necesitaba urgente en una de las habitaciones en desuso del segundo pabellón.  
-Hola, Neo ¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó ella muy contenta.  
-Supongo que estaría mejor si estuviera sin luz, pero la curiosidad por saber que pasa es mayor a mi dolor de cabeza-dijo Harry molesto.  
-Vamos, después de saber lo que te voy a decir se te van a pasar todos los dolores de cabeza-le dijo Chris tomandolo de una mano y llevandolo fuera de la habitación, fuera del pabellón de habitaciones para entrar al que estaban sus habitaciones, justo hasta el tercer piso, aquel que para casi todos los chicos estaba prohibido. Para poder entrar a ese piso debías cumplir ciertos requisitos, le había dicho Chris una tarde mientras hacían pesas. Chris pertenecía a ese selecto grupo de chicos que podía entrar a ese piso en el cual estaban sus habitaciones.  
-¿Para qué me traes aquí?-le preguntó Harry horririzado- Se supone que yo no puedo entrar aquí.  
-Te dije que se necesitaban ciertos requisitos, ahora ya los tienes-dijo Chris subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos-Ahora cierra la boca o te la cerraré a patadas.  
Harry se obligó a si mismo a callar. Empezó a sentir un intenso dolor en la cabeza, pero no estaba seguro si era su cicatriz o era solo la resaca por el día anterior.  
Chris lo llevó hasta una habitación al final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta y dejó ver una habitación completamente oscura en la que arrojó a Harry de un empujón. Este cayó sentado. No podía apartar sus ojos de Chris a quien solo se le veían sus ojos grises.  
Chris cerró la puerta, pero no salió de la habitación ni prendió las luces. Se arrodilló junto a Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-No me gusta hacerte esto, pero no es mi culpa, Neo, yo no quiero-dijo acariciandole el cabello.  
-¿Hacerme qué?-preguntó Harry sin saber que pasaba.  
-Solo quiero decirte que no es mi culpa, yo no te haría esto, no lo haría jamás. Tú vales mucho, Charles así que demuestralo-dijo Chris besándole la frente.  
Chris nunca lo había llamado Charles hasta ahora, así que Harry abrió los ojos como platos preguntándose que ocurría allí.  
-¿Qué pasa, Chris?-preguntó Harry nuevamente, devolviendole el abrazo y acariciándole el cabello con suavidad.  
-Solo prométeme que pasarás esta prueba-dijo Chris besándolo en los labios de una forma muy desesperada.  
-¿Qué prueba?  
-¡Promételo!-gritó ella muy fuerte.  
-Lo prometo, pero... ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry sin entender lo que pasaba.  
Chris dejó de abrazarlo y se paró como si Harry tuviera corriente eléctrica atravesando sus venas, luego se dirigió a la puerta y desde allí le habló mientras la abría.  
-Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que creamos que puedes salir-dijo Chris en un tono frío que le congeló los huesos-Lo siento, chico, pero si deseas reclamarle a alguien deberás hacerlo a Leandro, él sabe lo que hace.  
La puerta se cerró con un "click" muy suave, como siempre que Chris cerraba una puerta. No había pasado ni siquiera un mes desde que Harry había llegado al orfanato y ya podía identificar claramente cuando la persona que se acercaba era Chris.  
La habitación estaba oscura y no tenía ventanas. La única luz era de una ampolleta, pero esta estaba apunto de quemarse, así que Harry sacó su varita solo por si acaso, ya resignado al hecho de que estaba allí dentro con un dolor de cabeza que era demasiado fuerte en una pieza totalmente oscura y sin ninguna pista sobre que hacía allí. Solo esperaba que Voldemort no se fuese a aparecer frente a él justo en ese momento.  
-Dumbledore dijo que podría hacer algo de magia, pero no estoy seguro de que esto sea una situación peligrosa-se dijo a si mismo Harry, pero teniéndo siempre en cuenta que si algo se movía el saltaría a atacarlo, aunque no lo viera en esa oscuridad.  
-¿Así que es verdad?-preguntó una voz ronca desde algún lugar de la habitación. Harry volteó en la dirección de donde venía la voz, sin la esperanza de encontrar a alguien. Se quedó callado hasta que vio como una llama subía e iluminaba una mano y un cigarrillo. Harry intentó ver de quien se trataba, pero solo pudo notar que era alguien muy alto.  
-Dime: ¿Es verdad que eres un mago?-preguntó nuevamente la voz quien ahora se acercó hacia él, y, nuevamente prendió un fósforo pero esta vez lo llevó hasta una vela que había sobre un mueble.  
-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Harry muy preocupado. Es verdad que si preguntaban que si era un mago no podía ser Voldemort, además esa no era su voz. Pero se suponía que debía estar de incógnito nadie debía saber que Harry Potter estaba en ese orfanato.  
-Esa no es la pregunta. Además yo pregunté primero. ¿Eres un mago si o no?-preguntó la voz algo enojada.  
-Sí- dijo Harry sabiendo que se estaba metiéndo en el peor de todos los problemas en los que se había metido, pero algo le había impedido mentir. Se sentía demasiado orgulloso de ser lo que era como para decir que era un simple muggle-Soy un mago.  



	5. La verdadera iniciación

**Capitulo 5: la verdadera iniciación.**

-Ya me parecía que me ocultabas algo-dijo la sombra casi enojada, pero con una mezcla de satisfacción-Aunque no entiendo por qué no nos lo dijiste.  
-No debía hacerlo, no podía-respondió Harry.  
-Claro que podías, no corrías peligro de muerte ni nada como para no hacerlo-dijo la sombra algo enfadada.  
-Pues por eso no lo dije, porque mi vida corre peligro-dijo Harry enfadándose. Esa sombra no tenía ningún derecho a encerrarlo allí. ÉL no había hecho nada.  
-¿Estás hablando en serio?-preguntó la sombra.  
-Claro. Hay un mago que me quiere ver muerto. Fue él quien acabó con mis padres y mis tíos. Es por su culpa que estoy en este orfanato-dijo Harry recordando con solor como habían ocurrido las últimas cosas con los Dursley.  
La sombra se quedó callada durante un buen rato. Como pensando que era lo que sucedía aquí. Luego de un silencio muy incómodo para Harry la sombra abrió la boca.  
-Pues entonces podrás contar con nosotros si algo llega a ocurrirte. Nosotros te protegeremos-dijo la sombra-Por eso te he traido aquí Charles, para ver si podíamos confiar en ti y tú en nosotros realmente o si eras totalmente desconfiable y no merecías siquiera nuestra aceptación.  
-¿Pero quién eres?-preguntó Harry nuevamente.  
-¿Aún no te das cuenta? Soy Leandro-dijo la sombra. Harry se sintió asombrado. No sabía como podía haberlo dejado pasar. La estatura, todas las pistas sobre que era del orfanato y todas esas cosas..., era demasiado obvio.  
-No, estaba muy asustado, pensé que era el mago que me quiere matar-confesó Harry.  
-Bueno, pues no lo soy. Ahora que ya lo sabes es hora de que empieze tu verdadera iniciación para entrar a "La aseguradora". Deberás estar un día entero en este lugar, sin comida, sin agua, sin baño ni nada. Ahora que sé que eres un mago espero que tengas suficiente honor como para entregarme tu varita mágica, aunque sea por el día, cosa de que no hagas trampa-Harry le pasó la varita sin mucho gusto.  
-Solo trata con tu alma de no romperla ni que nadie la vea, si la llegan a ver será mi perdición y si la quiebras no podré hacer magia y ahí si que me matarían-dijo Harry con súplica.  
-Tranquilo, no le pasará nada-dijo llegando hasta la puerta junto con la vela, que era lo único que iluminaba el lugar-Una última cosa ¿Debo suponer que Charles no es tu verdadero nombre?  
-Exactamente-dijo Harry.  
-Esta bien, no te preguntaré más te veré mañana a las doce.  
-¿qué pasará mañana a las doce?-preguntó Harry.  
-Te vendré a buscar para saber si lograste pasar la prueba.

Harry no sabía que había allí que podía hacer pensar a los chicos del orfanato que pasar un día allí podía ser considerado como una iniciación.  
Había estado bastante aburrido, sentado en una esquina de la habitación, preguntándose que habría pasado con Ron y Hermione o donde estaría Voldemort.  
Además le dolía la cabeza como nunca, aún se sentía mareado y a duras penas podía controlar las ganas de vomitar. Seguramente eso también era parte de la Iniciación. De pronto no lo pudo evitar y vomitó todo lo que había tomado durante la fiesta desdpués de la pelea. Debían haberle puesto algo a la botella, porque estuvo vomitando todo el día. Soportando el hedor de la habitación, muriendo de hambre y sed, y sin ninguna manera de salir de allí , espero todo el día hasta que añgún momento del día siguiente la puerta del frente se abrió para mostrar a Leandro y Chris, quienes entraron a la habitación muy apurados.  
-¿Neo? ¿aún estás conciente?-preguntó Leandro.  
-¿Leandro?-preguntó Harry somnoliento.  
-Vamos, Chris. Hay que sacarlo de aquí. Esos tipos no tardarán en llegar-dijo Leandro muy asustado.  
-¿Qué... está pasando?-preguntó Harry preocupado.  
-Hay unos tipos que se adueñaron del orfanato. Están buscando a un tal Harry Potter y dicen que hasta que no lo encuentren y lo maten nos matarán uno a uno - dijo Chris. Harry la miró a la luz de la entrada, nunca la había visto tan asustada.  
-¿De casualidad llevaban unas capuchas negras?-preguntó Harry con temor a saber la respuesta.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso tú... tienes algo que ver con esto?-preguntó Leandro anonadado.  
-Unas últimas preguntas. ¿Hay alguien que responda al nombre de Voldemort, o el Señor Tenebroso, o alguien que haga de jefe de ellos? ¿Tienes mi varita aquí?  
-Si, toma aquí tienes-dijo Leandro entregándosela con algo de miedo-y con respecto a ese Señor Tenebroso, creo que hay alguien que responde a ese nombre por ahí, creo que está en la planta baja de este pabellón.  
-En ese caso debo salir de aquí cuanto antes. ¿Recuerdas, Chris, que a mis padres y a mis tíos los mataron y que a mi me intentaron matar también?-Chris asintió- Voldemort es quien me quiere matar. Yo soy Harry Potter.

-En ese caso hay que sacarte de aquí cuanto antes. Por la pieza de al lado hay una escalerilla de emergencia. Sácalo por allí, Chris, llegarán a una calle desierta. ¿Necesitas algo más, Harry?-preguntó Leandro muy preocupado.

-No, nada más, solo salir de aquí cuanto antes-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno, váyanse. Yo entretendré a los encapuchados por si acaso.

Harry y Chris salieron corriendo de la habitación, ocultos en las pocas sombras que encontraron en el camino. Había un mortífago justo al otro lado del pasillo. Abrieron la puerta lentamente para que no chirriara y entraron. 

La ventana estaba abierta completamente, pero había un problema. Un mortífago estaba en la mitad de la habitación.

-¡Potter!-exclamó el mortífago arrastrando las palabras- Me alegra verte-luego se sacó la máscara, para que Harry pudiera ver de quien se trataba. Era Snape.

-¡Profesor! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!- gritó Harry sin querer.

-Cállate. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a escapar, a tí y a tu amiguita. Les pondré un hechizo para que no tengan que bajar por la escalerilla. Después de eso se van a encontrar una calle desierta. Hagrid estará allí con la moto de Sirius. Él los llevará al castillo. Corran-dijo empujándolos hacia la ventana. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Snape sacó su varita y dijo: _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

Chris se aferró del brazo de Harry tan pronto como empezaron a flotar. Luego de eso cuidadosamente Snape los sacó de la habitación pasando por la ventana. Bajaron rápidamente, pero cuando estaban llegando al suelo se detuvieron poco a poco, se escuchó un grito que reconocieron como un grito de Leandro, para luego caer de pronto. 

-Ese fue Leandro, estoy segura-dijo Chris asustada.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero ahora debemos correr o nos matarán-dijo Harry tomándole la muñeca para empezar a correr con ella.

Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, pero Chris seguía viendo de vez en cuando en dirección al orfanato cada vez que se escuchaba un grito de Leandro. Seguramente lo estaban torturando. Hagrid estaba casi al final de la calle. Harry ayudó a Chris a subir apesar del miedo que pareció tenerle al semigigante. La motot debía tener algún hechizo, pues los tres cabían perfectamente en ella.

No llevaban ni un minuto volando cuando se dieron cuenta de que los seguía un mago en escoba, volando rápidamente y lanzando bolas de fuego en su dirección, extrañas bolas de fuego que se detenían un poco más al frente de ellos para que ojalá le dieran justo en la cara. Harry se dio vuelta en su asiento y disparó los primeros hechizos que se le ocurrieron. Así el Mortífago dejó de seguirlos para poder reírse con tranquilidad.

-Bien hecho, Harry-dijo Hagrid mientras se enfocaba en seguir volando- si solo yo pudiera usar magia...

-¿Como supieron los mortífagos que yo estaba allí?-preguntó Harry- Dumbledore dijo que había tomado todas las medidas de seguridad.

-Parece que hay un espía por allí en el miisterio, y en la parte alta, porque solo unos pocos sabían que estabas allí-dijo Hagrid muy serio.

-¿Cuánto nos demoraremos en llegar a Hogwarts?-preguntó Harry nuevamente.

-Me demoré una hora y media antes, yo creo que ahora que vamos menos apurados podríamos demorarnos dos-dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.

-Harry-susurró Chris frente a él, daba la impresión de que le faltaba aire-¿no le puedes decir que se apure? Me llegó una de esas bolas de fuego que tiraron en el pecho y me duele mucho.

Harry la miró preocupado y se dio cuenta de que su pecho estaba manchado con sangre, su respiración estaba bajando rápidamente y su cara estaba cada vez más pálida.

-¡Hagrid! ¡Apúrate! ¡Chris está herida! ¡Debemos llevarla al castillo cuanto antes!

La moto empezó a rugir muy fuerte, y sin que se dieran cuenta estaban viajando mucho más rápido de lo que había empezado. En quizás los 30 minutos más largos de todas sus vidas Harry y Chris llegaron a Hogwarts. Hagrid tomó a Chris en brazos y la llevó corriendo a la enfermería. Harry lo seguía corriendo aún más rápido, le era muy difícil seguir las grandes zancadas de Hagrid, pero tenía que intentarlo. 

Llegó a la enfermería mucho después de Hagrid y Chris. Dumbledore estaba en la entrada.

-Poppy está cuidando a tu amiga, Harry, no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

-¿Era muy grave?-preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Bastante grave. Vamos, siéntate, estar parado no te va a ayudar. No te pasó nada ¿Cierto?- preguntó Dumbledore poniendo una mano preocupada en su espalda.

-No, yo estoy bien. Es solo que no entiendo como supieron que estaba allí y porqué tuvieron que atacar a todos los chicos del orfanato. No había necesidad de ello-dijo Harry hundiendo su cara en sus manos.

-Uno nunca va a poder entender la mente humana, Harry, pero si de algo te sirve saberlo. Ellos hacen esto porque les gusta, les produce placer ver como la gente muere a sus manos, el saber que de su voluntad depende algo tan sagrado como una vida. En cuanto a como supieron de tu paradero, creo que se debe a un espía, pero no sabemos donde está. Para eso tenemos a Sirius y otros buscando a los culpables.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Chris? Se supone que ningún muggle debe conocer Hogwarts-preguntó Harry.

-Creo que podemos hacer una excepción con tu amiga, Harry, después de tdo ahora ella también será buscada por los mortífagos, pues donde sea que ella esté tú debes estar con ella. Creo que si ella quiere le podríamos someter a un cursillo de Embrojurápid, para que pueda hacer clases de magia junto contigo.

-Sería una buena idea-dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Chris estaba en peligro de muerte y todo por su culpa.

____________________________________

¿Que tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado hasta donde hemos quedado.

Lo que quieran decirme, reclamos, sugerencias, bombas, rosas, lo que sea, mándenlo a naria@santiago.cl allí les estaré esperando.

____________________________________


	6. ¿Un chico?

**Capitulo 6: ¿Un chico?**

Chris se despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? Ese no era el orfanato... de hecho este no se parecía a ningún lugar donde recordara haber estado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un viejito de ojos azules amistosos y de una gran barba larga. Ahora que lo miraba bien. Ese era el viejito que había acompañado a Neo cuando recién había llegado al orfanato... hablando de Neo ¿Dónde estaba Neo?

-Veo que has despertado- dijo el viejito.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Chris mirándolo fijamente, como si con eso pudiera sacarle la información.

-Estás en Hogwarts, la escuela de Harry-dijo el viejito tendiéndole una caja rana de chocolate que saltó sobre su regazo. Chris dio un gritito de sorpresa.

¿Harry? ¿HARRY? Ah! Neo...

-Usted debe ser el abuelo de... Harry-dijo Chris tratando de acostumbrarse al nuevo nombre.

-Lamento no tener ese honor, pero yo solo soy el director de la escuela, nada más-dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama- Albus Dumbledore para servirle, señorita...

-América Odeon, pero me llaman Chris.

-Gusto en conocerla Chris. Supongo que te preguntarás donde está Harry-dijo Dumbledore con simpatía-. Él está descansando un poco, pero cuando despierte le diré que estás despierta. Has estado una semana entera durmiendo ¿Sabes?

-¡Una semana entera!-exclamó Chris sin creerlo, ¿qué había pasado? ah sí, esa bola de fuego...-¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

-Solo hay que esperar a ver que dice Poppy, ella dirá.

Justo en ese momento entró una señora que aún no entraba a la tercera edad, pero que definitivamente ya no era joven, cargada con humeantes botellas sobre una bandeja plateada.

-¡Señor Director! ¡debe dejar que sus pacientes descansen, por amor de Dios!-dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja más cercana y echaba al director de la habitación.

-¡Le daré tus saludos a Harry!-gritó el director a Chris mientras la enfermera lo echaba de la enfermería.

-¡Chris!-gritó alguien desde la puerta. Chris se giró para ver de quien se trataba. Era Neo (no: ¡Harry!), pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando encontró que Harry ya estaba colgado de su cuello.

-Me asusté mucho, Chris, una semana entera sin despertar, sin dar señas de nada, Chris, Chris, Chris, pensé que sería culpable de otra muerte, pero ahora estás sana, Chris, y estoy tan feliz-Chris cortó a Harry de inmediato. ¿Otra muerte? Si este chico no tenía un músculo en el cuerpo, como podía haber matado a alguien.

-¿A qué otra muerte te refieres?-preguntó de inmediato.

-Es una historia larga, Chris, tendrás teimpo de conocerla después. Ahora quiero que hables con Dumbledore, te quiere hacer una muy genial proposición y quizás él te pueda contar la historia mucho mejor que yo.

***

-Harry-dijo Chris una tarde en la sala común.

-¿Qué quieres? Debes estudiar para tu examen de mañana-le respondió Harry por sobre su castillo de naipes explosivos.

-¿No hay alguna forma de salir de Hogwarts? Debe salir algo en el mapa del merodeador o algo así-dijo Chris con cara de inocencia.

-Hay muchas, Chris. Pero tú ahora debes estudiar- dijo Harry muy serio-Quiero que el próximo año estés en mi clase, no en la de Ginny o una más baja aún.

-¡Pero si me lo sé todo! Pregúntame. Cualquier cosa-dijo ella con mucha seguridad.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera Rebelión de Elfos Domésticos?- preguntó Harry.

-¡Los elfos Domésticos nunca se han rebelado, Harry! Pregunta algo decente.

-Está bien... Nombra cinco usos para la Zabícora.

-Cura las verrugas, cura las quemaduras y las arrugas. Con lipédula se puede hacer una infusión de canarias que sirve para el colon irritable. El pus de Zabícora cura la ceguera. Una hoja puesta en una herida hará que la sangre coagule más rápido y el líquido que sale del tallo es usado como anestesia-dijo Chris orgullosa.

-Está bien, si te sabes eso te lo sabes todo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- Vamos a buscar el mapa.

Chris corrió al dormitorio de los chicos de sexto mucho antes de que Harry siquiera se levantara.

-¿Sabes que tú no deberías estar aquí?-le dijo Harry a Chris cuando la vio sobre su cama abriendo el mapa del merodeador.

-Dime ahora que eso te importa. No te ha importado hasta ahora y llevamos una semana aquí. Además tengo que acostumbrarme al lugar ¿no?-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero cuando dijeron acostumbrarse al lugar, hablaban del castillo, la sala común y la pieza de las chicas, no de el dormitorio de los hombres-dijo Harry con simpatía- Tu eres la única mujer, aparte de Hermione, que a subido hasta acá.

-¿Hermione? Ah, la chica que te gusta- Chris parecía herida, aunque trató de evitarlo.

-Que me gustaba, y que por si acaso es una de mis mejores amigas-dijo Harry.- En todo caso ¿Para qué quieres salir de Hogwarts?

-Quiero comprar cigarrillos. Me estoy volviendo loca sin ellos y además con esto de la tensión de tener los exámenes tan cerca estoy estresada-dijo Chris viendo en el mapa muy apurada.

-Es peligroso que salgamos del colegio, Chris y tú lo sabes- dijo Harry.

-Sí, pero, iremos al Londres muggle, no habrá problema, además no creo que nos reconozcan si hacemos algunos cambios en nosotrs.

-¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó Harry curioso.

-Ellos buscarían a un Harry de pelo negro, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en la frente y a una Chris de pelo platinado largo y ojos grises-luego después de unas vueltas de su varita y un par de cambios en cada uno dijo:- No a un Harry platinado de ojos cafés y sin cicatriz y a una Chris de pelo negro y ojos cafés y además de pelo corto.Pero debemos apurarnos, el efecto del hechizo dura solo cinco horas.

-En ese caso tomemos mi escoba y la capa invisible-dijo Harry tratándo de apurarse.

Cinco horas más tarde habían nvuelto a la normalidad y conversaban junto al lago sobre como eran las clases en Hogwarts.

-Te tienes que cuidar de Snape, él es... extraño... ¿Recuerdas al tipo con capucha qué nos ayudó a escapar?-preguntó Harry dándole una última aspirada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Ese era Snape? ¿Estaba con los malos?... No entiendo...-dijo Chris rascándose la cabeza con confusión.

-¡Harry!- se escuchó de pronto detrás de ellos. Chris y Harry se voltearon para poder ver de quien se trataba y vieron venir a Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa en la cara.-Harry, te he estado buscando.

-¿Qué quiere, director?-preguntó Harry escondiendo la colilla de su cigarrillo.

-Quería decirte que ya está todo listo para que te vayas donde los Weasley. La señorita Granger también estará allá, así que podrán estar un buen tiempo juntos ustedes tres.

-¿Puede ir Chris también?-preguntó Harry al ver el dolor que se formaba en los ojos de Chris, aunque ella había movido la vista para que Harry no lo notara.

-Me temo que no. Ella y yo tenemos que hablar sobre algunas cosas sobre su protección en Hogwarts. En vista de que hay espías por todas partes no podemos dejar que nadie sepa quien es ella o como es realmente, así que habrá que someterla a muchos hechizos- dijo Dumbledore muy triste.

-¿Qué clase de hechizos me harán?-preguntó Chris con las lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos.

-Te cambiaremos el tamaño, la fisonomía, tus facciones, si es posible te cambiaremos lo suficiente como para que no te reconozca ni siquiera Harry- dijo Dumbledore poniendo sus manos en el hombro de Harry y Chris respectivamente y llevándolos adentro del castillo.

-¿Adónde nos lleva?-preguntó Harry.

-Tú Harry deberás ir a empacar tus cosas, dentro de unas horas vendrá el señor Weasley para llevarte a su casa-dijo Dumbledore- Y bueno, quiero que Chris te ayude, ustedes tendrán algunas cosas que decirse antes de despedirse, sobretodo si no se van a ver durante un buen tiempo-dijo Dumbledore 

*****

-Harry... ¿Todavía te gusta esa chica?-preguntó Chris cuando Harry metía su ropa, completamente callado, a su baúl.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Harry sin poner atención.

-Harry, por favor ¡Pone tus sentimientos en orden de una vez por todas!- gritó Chris despertando a Harry de su ensimismamiento.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Harry.

-Tú... tú me gustas, Harry-dijo Chris tomándole la cara, para poder mirarlo a los ojos, y aunque Chris era más baja que Harry eso no importaba mucho ahora, pues Chris había acabado con esa diferencia besando a Harry firmemente en los labios.

-¡Chris!- dijo Harry, cuando pudo articular una palabra.

-Harry, tú me gustas, pero si a ti te gusta Hermione y eres feliz con ella, prefiero que te quedes con ella, pero al menos pone en orden lo que sientes para que esta tortura termine de una vez por todas-dijo ella secándose unas lágrimas que le salían.

-Pero... Chris...

-¡Nada, Harry! Ahora vas a tomar tus cosas, vas a ir donde tu amigo, vas a pensar mucho sobre todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que pasó en el orfanato, cada cosa que te sucedió, después vas a pensar sobre tus amigos y sobretodo sobre ella y vas a comparar hasta donde ella deja de ser tu amiga para transformarse en la persona que amas y si yo no soy lo mismo que ella, si no llego al mismo nivel que ella, por favor dímelo, estaré aquí todo este tiempo esperando que me mandes una lechuza y me lo digas, pero ahora vas a pensar sobre todo lo que ha pasado, durante toda tu vida, durante este último verano, durante esta semana, y vas a aclarar lo que sientes, hasta que no lo hayas hecho no quiero volver a saber de tí -dichas estas palabras Chris dejó la habitación sin siquiera voltear a ver la cara de asombro de Harry.

Pocas horas después en las que Chris no apareció por ninguna parte, por mucho que Harry la buscara, llegó el señor Weasley, se lo llevó por medio de la red flú. Chris no se despidió, pero muy por el contrario de lo que Harry, creía ella lo había visto absolutamente todo, desde cuando la buscaba por las escaleras y pasillos, hasta cuando antes de entrar a la chimenea vollteó con la esperanza de que ella estuviera ahí, pero nunca salió de su escondite... no podía estropear los planes...

*********************Nota de la autora********************

Es aquí cuando volvemos al tiempo del primer capítulo, qué parecía más un prólogo que nada, pero aún así es el primer capítulo. El punto es qué, volvemos un tiempo después del beso de Harry y Hermione (el 2º), y es momento de volver a Hogwarts.

***************Fin de la Nota de la autora****************

-¡¡¡¿Por qué me besaste, Harry?!!!-le preguntó Hermione entre gritos a un sorprendido Harry. Ron no estaba allí, había ido con su padre a Saint Catchpole y no volvería sino hasta la tarde, así que tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar.

-¡Tenía que hacerlo, Hermione!-gritó Harry-¡Tenía que besarte, para saber qué es lo que siento por tí!

-¡¡¿Tenías que besarme para saber si me querías a mi o a la maldita tipa que te enseñó a fumar?!! ¡¡¿Tenías que comparar?!! ¡¡¿Y qué sientes, entonces?!!-preguntó Hermione enojada.

-¡No lo sé, Hermione! ¡Pensé que era una buena idea, pensé que quizás funcionaría!-dijo Harry golpeándo la muralla con su puño.

-...Y no funcionó...-dijo Hermione-...La quieres más a ella que a mí, si no la quisieras no estarías haciendo esto, si no la quisieras ya te habrías dado cuenta de no es ella la elegida...-Hermione bajó la vista, abrió la puerta de la cocina y salió de la casa sin siquiera voltear.

Durante el resto del día Hermione le habló como si nada hubiese pasado, conversó con él cuando estaban en público e incluso peleó y bromeó con Ron, pero jamás miró a Harry a los ojos, y esto lo tenía entre preocupado y aliviado.

El día del regreso a clases Harry se veía muy contento, por fin había podido poner en orden sus sentimientos y había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Chris, y quería contárselo tan pronto como llegara a Hogwarts. Había pensado más de una vez en mandarle una lechuza, pero no quería siquiera arriesgarse a que pudieran descubrir que Chris estaba en Hogwarts, y ahora por fin la espera había terminado.

-Harry, cálmate, ya vamos a llegar, Hogwarts no se va a mover mientras vamos hacia allá-dijo Ron riéndose del hecho de que su amigo no paraba de mirar por la ventana del expreso.

Hermione en cambio se mantenía neutralmente tras un libro y no alzaba la vista en ningún momento.

-¿Por qué tan emocionado, Potter?-preguntó una voz arrastrante desde la puerta del compartimiento. Draco Malfoy y sus dos gorilas se reían torpemente.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?-preguntó Harry de pronto malhumorado, pero no por el hecho de que Malfoy lo estaba molestando, sino porque por su estupidez podrían quizás descubrir que Chris estaba allí. Debía fijarse más en lo que hacía y ser como Hermione y conservar una cara neutral.

-Huy, Potter, Qué cambio más drástico: de extrema euforía a enojo. Supongo que el enojo es porque ahora no me puedes golpear y la euforía es porque durante todo un año dejarás de estar en un OR-FA-NA-TO.

-Te equivocas, el enojo es porque aún no te he golpeado y la eufória es porque sé que en Hogwarts si podré usar mi varita para hechizarte-dijo Harry con la mejor cara de neutralidad que puso encontrar. Y al parecer funcionó, pues Malfoy dio un gruñido y se fue seguido de sus amigotes.

-Buena cara, Harry-dijo Ron mostrándole el pulgar-. Ahora tendrás que cumplir tu palabra y hechizarlo en cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts-dijo Ron emocionado.

-No seas tonto, Ron, era solo para que se fuera. Si él quiere pelea que la venga a buscar, yo no voy a hacer que Gryffindor pierda puntos solo por hechizar a un perdedor como Malfoy, mejor que los pierda él- dijo Harry riéndose con ganas.

-¡Y yo que quería ver correr su sangre!-susurró Ron.

Antes de la ceremonia de selección muchos de todas las casas se habían acercado a un chico nuevo que estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Habían cerca de cinco o seis chicos nuevos, pero este acaparaba toda la atención. Era alto de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, tenía la piel morena y dientes muy blancos. Parecía ser muy simpático y tenía mucho agarre con las chicas, pues todas parecían decir que sabía exactamente como una chica reaccionaría y qué era lo que ellas querían. Pero para decepción de Harry, Chris no estaba por ningún lado. Harry esperaba que no estuviera enojado con él por no haberle escrito diciéndole sobre sus sentimientos como ella había pedido.

-Tú eres Harry Potter ¿No?-dijo él chico nuevo a Harry en cuanto se sentó a esperar la ceremonia.

-Sí, ¿Tú quién eres?-preguntó Harry no muy pendiente del chico nuevo.

-Soy Mark Scallion, iré a tu grado. Me transfirieron desde una escuela escocesa hace poco y voy a estar en tu casa-dijo el chico, sentándose a su lado y tendiéndole una mano que Harry estrechó por reflejo- ¿A quién buscas, Harry? ¿No será a esa linda chica de cabello plateado y ojos grises que ví la otra vez?

-¿La has visto?-preguntó Harry de pronto entusiasmado por la conversación.

-¡Por supuesto! Me pidió que te dejara un mensaje-dijo con aire de simpatía.

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó Harry muy emocionado.

-¿Tanta emoción por saberlo?-preguntó riéndose, Harry lo miró con cara de enojo-Está bien, entendí el mensaje. Dijo que lo esperaras en la sala de encantamientos después de la ceremonia de selección, dijo que ella no iba a estar porque tenía que hablar con el profesor Filstwit...Glitswich...

-¿Flitwick?-sugirió Harry.

-¡Ese mismo! dijo que tenía que hablar con él acerca de unos encantamientos, así que si podías fueras a buscarla allí-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que lo haré-dijo Harry para sí mismo.

-¡Ejem!-dijo la voz del profesor Dumbledore desde la mesa alta-Queridos alumnos, tengo una agradable noticia que darles. Como muchos ya se han dado cuenta tenemos este año a seis nuevos alumnos que han sido transferidos desde la escuela Zújovic en Escocia. Son seis estudiantes que ya han pasado la ceremonia de selección y están en las siguientes casas: Alice Edimburg, Hufflepuff; Jon McKimbert, Ravenclaw; Mark Scallion, Gryffindor; Samantha Fritz, Ravenclaw; Charlotte Pitt, Gryffindor y Ada Bari, Slytherin. Ahora que empiece la ceremonia de selección de los pequeñines de primero.

Harry pasó todo el banquete pensando en lo que ocurriría cuando se encontrara con Chris. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Se atrevería a decírselo?

Cuando la ceremonia de selección hubo terminado y los platos del banquete estuvieron vacíos Ron se llevó a Harry a una esquina del gran salón y lo arrinconó para preguntarle:

-¿De qué linda chica de cabello plateado se referían tú y el tipo nuevo?- exigió saber Ron.

-Oh, de nadie. Solo una chica que conocí y nada más-dijo Harry tratando de evitar hablar de Chris para no meterla en problemas.

-¿No es Fleur, cierto?-preguntó Ron muy asustado.

-¡Con que era eso lo que te preocupaba!-rió Harry con ganas-No te preocupes, no es Fleur-le aseguró.

-Uf, menos mal-dijo Ron pasándose la mano por la frente.

Ron y Harry entonces fueron llevados por Hermione hasta la torre de Gryffindor y Harry lo único en lo que pensaba era en devolverse.

Para cuando Harry por fin logró bajar hasta la sala de Encantamientos ya eran más de treinta minutos tarde, así que corrió todo el camino hasta allá. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta tomó aire y la empujó. Las luces estaban apagadas y pero sobre una ventana había alguien fumando, que Harry inmediatamente asoció con Chris. Se fue a donde estaba ella y habló:

-Chris, siento haber tardado-dijo Harry muy bajito, como si la oscuridad del lugar le obligara a hablar despacio para no molestar. La persona que tenía enfrente giró su rostro y Harry se entusiasmo pensando en un reflejo gris que provendría de los ojos de Chris, pero para su sorpresa fueron unos ojos oscuros los que lo saludaron.

-Hola, Harry ¿Por qué tardaste?-preguntó la persona, y para su sorpresa Harry se dio cuenta de que la persona que tenía enfrente no era mujer, si no un hombre. Un hombre al que ya había conocido y que se llamaba Mark Scallion.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

**Notas de la Autora:** Como ya se habrán dado cuenta este capítulo tuvo una interrupción mía por la cual muchos deben estar agradecidos, ya que he eliminado uno de los mayores problemas que tenía con la historia. En un principio la historia iba a tratar más que nada sobre lo que ocurría durante el tiempo en que Harry había estado en la Madriguera, pero me fui en "la volá" con lo de los recuerdos de Harry y olvidé por completo el hilo de la historia, así que en este capítulo he puesto en órden mis ideas.

Algunos de los que hayan leído por error esta historia antes de que llegara hasta aquí (la página) donde están leyendo se habrán dado cuenta de que hay unos pequeños cambios:

1º: Se menciona más de lo que ocurrió durante el tiempo después de que Chris despierta en Hogwarts.

2º: No hay noche de copas con Harry, Ron y Hermione (por culpa de Hermione), por lo tanto, no hay retos por parte de la madre de Ron, no hay una Ginny sorprendida por haber encontrado a su hermano y amigos ebrios y tirados en una cama solo con la ropa interior y no hay bromas por parte de Fred y George.

3º: Ahora se puede explicar el por qué Harry pensaba fumando en la Madriguera siendo que lo del asesinato de sus tíos había pasado hacía tanto tiempo, y siendo que el orfanato estaba destruído.

Si les gustaba la idea de la noche de copas y todo eso, digánmelo y quizás pueda recordar como era o inventar una parecida; y les pido disculpas porque si esa parte no está es porque olvidé grabar lo escrito (¡¡¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!!!) Bueno, nada más por decir, cualquier cosa, escríbanme a naria@santiago.cl

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††


	7. En el mismo dormitorio

**Capitulo 7: En el mismo dormitorio.**

-Un momento. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Harry apuntó de enojarse. Mark bajó de la ventana y se acercó hasta él y le acarició la mejilla con cariño- ¡No me toques!- gritó con fuerza.

-Cálmate- dijo Mark apagando su cigarro con el pie y besándolo con fuerza. Harry trató de soltarse y cuando por fin lo logró miró a Mark sin saber si pegarle o arrancar.

-¡No me toques!- repitió Harry sin atinar a decir nada más.

-Te dije que te calmaras- dijo Mark acercándose más a él. Harry retrocedió hasta chocar con un escritorio.- Harry soy yo.

-Sí, sé quién eres. Pero te dije que no me tocaras y lo hiciste y además me besaste. Yo no soy gay- dijo Harry (**Nota de la Autora:** JA... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... JAJAJAJA... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... este... ejem)

-No, Harry. Tú no sabes quién soy- dijo Mark acercándose a él.

-Eres Mark Scallion, estás en Gryffindor, es decir estás en mi dormitorio y voy a tener que tomar precauciones si quiero dormir tranquilo- dijo Harry tratando de escapar.

-¡Soy Chris, Harry!-dijo Mark mirándolo a los ojos. Harry rió nerviosamente.

-Eso es mentira- dijo mientras trataba de encontrar el pomo de la puerta sin resultados.

-A ver, como te lo demuestro... Preguntame algo- pidió Mark poniendo su mano por sobre el hombro de Harry impidiendo que este abriera la puerta. 

-¿Cuál era la iniciación en 'La aseguradora'?

-Emborrachar a la víctima y encerrarlo en una pieza oscura todo un día, sin baño ni comida, ni ventana, ni luz, ni nada- Harry lo miró pensando en una pregunta. Esa la podía haber contestado cualquiera, se dijo a sí mismo, aunque sabía que no era verdad.

-¿Cómo salimos del orfanato?

-En una moto que pertenecía a tu padrino, con la ayuda de Hagrid y de ese profesor Dark que tienen haciendo pociones- dijo Mark alzando una ceja y poniendo la otra mano por encima de el otro hombro de Harry.

-¿Qué fue lo último que me dijiste?-ni siquiera Harry lo recordaba bien, pero se acordaba de la esencia, así que no lo podrían engañar esta vez.

-"¡Nada, Harry! Ahora vas a tomar tus cosas, vas a ir donde tu amigo, vas a pensar mucho sobre todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que pasó en el orfanato, cada cosa que te sucedió, después vas a pensar sobre tus amigos y sobretodo sobre ella y vas a comparar hasta donde ella deja de ser tu amiga para transformarse en la persona que amas y si yo no soy lo mismo que ella, si no llego al mismo nivel que ella, por favor dímelo, estaré aquí todo este tiempo esperando que me mandes una lechuza y me lo digas, pero ahora vas a pensar sobre todo lo que ha pasado, durante toda tu vida, durante este último verano, durante esta semana, y vas a aclarar lo que sientes, hasta que no lo hayas hecho no quiero volver a saber de tí"- dijo Mark poniendo los ojos en blanco como para recordar.- Vamos, Harry, soy yo. ¿Qué más quieres?

-Pero mira lo que estás diciendo- repuso Harry- Chris es una mujer, no voy a decir que sea una dama, pero al menos tiene cuerpo de mujer. Además ella tiene los ojos grises y tú café, ella tiene el pelo plateado y tú castaño, ella era de piel clara y tú morena. ¿Cómo quieres que te crea?

-¿No recuerdas que Dumbledore habló de que debían cambiarme para que no me reconocieran? Aquí está el resultado de un montón de hechizos que llegaron incluso a cambiarme el sexo y la voz-dijo Mark esta vez cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó Harry relajándose un poco ante esa espectativa.

-Te lo he estado tratando de decir desde hace media hora- dijo Mark poniendo las manos en las caderas.

-Está bien. Te creo-dijo Harry de pronto- Hey... eso significa que... ¡eres una pervertida!- gritó Harry entre risas.

-Eso no quiere decir nada- dijo Mark un poco enojado.

-Pero no me puedes negar que serás la mujer más feliz de este curso- dijo Harry alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por poder ver a los alumnos de Gryffindor desnudos en la ducha? Preferiría afeitarme con un pez espada-dijo Mark haciendo una mueca de asco.

-A todo eso. ¿Debo tratarte como mujer o hombre cuando estemos solos?- preguntó Harry aún entre risas.

-Como hombre, así nos evitamos problemas con oídos curiosos y intromisiones repentinas-dijo Mark- Será mejor que nos vayamos, o nos van a empezar a echar en falta.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor Mark ya le había contado a Harry todo lo que había ocurrido durante el tiempo en que este había estado con los Weasley. Cada uno de los hechizos de los que había sido víctima y la cara que puso cuando vio por primera vez como había quedado.

-¡Hasta que apareces, Harry!- dijo Ron cuando Mark y él entraron por el retrato de la señora gorda.

-Sí. Es que nos encontramos con Mark por el camino y nos entretuvimos conversando- bueno, eso no era tan mentira después de todo. Así que Harry no sintió remordimiento de contarle eso a Ron.

-Pues déjame decirte que se perdieron el recibimiento que le dimos a los alumnos nuevos. Bueno, yo me voy a acostar, los veo luego- dijo Ron muy contento por culpa, seguramente, de demasiada cerveza de manteca. Harry miró a Mark y le sonrió.

-¿ESE era tu amigo Ron?- preguntó Mark quién seguía mirándolo irse. Harry asintió con la cabeza- ES bastante guapo, quizás deba cambiarte por él- dijo poniendo la mano en su barbilla e inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda haciendo como si pensara.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- dijo Harry muy serio. Mark lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Quieres decir lo que pienso que quieres decir?- Harry asintió nuevamente.- Me voy a desmayar. Pero creo que es mejor que me desmaye allá en el dormitorio. ¿Te vas a acostar también?- Harry asintió nuevamente-Pues camina entonces. Y deja de asentir que para algo tienes boca.

Cuando ya estuvieron en la habitación de los alumnos de quinto Dean Thomas les salió al paso cuando entraron y les informó.

-Han movido las camas para poder poner tu cama, Mark- dijo sonriendo- La tuya es esa que está al lado de la cama de Harry. Frente a la ventana.

-¿Me quitaron la ventana?- preguntó Ron quien venía saliendo del baño con la parte de abajo de su pijama puesta. Harry miró a Mark y lo vio rubirizarse y rió con ganas- ¿De qué te ries?- preguntó Ron con cara de perplejidad, mientras que Mark había ido inmediatamente a su cama al sentir como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

-De nada- dijo Harry cacheteando el aire.

-Hermione te estuvo buscando, ahora que me acuerdo- dijo Ron golpeándose suavemente la cabeza-. Pero no dijo para qué era. Aunque dijo que era urgente. Yo que tú la voy a buscar. Estaba en la sala común hace un rato.

Harry se despidió y volvió a salir a la sala común, mientras que Ron se subía a la cama de Mark aún sin la parte de arriba de su pijama. Así que Mark trató de calmarse, respirar profundo y enfocarse en que ahora era un hombre y tenía lo mismo que el pelirrojo enfrente de ella así que no tenía de que avergonzarse.

-Así que eres de Escocia- dijo Ron- ¿Cómo es allá?

-Muy bonito- dijo Mark mirándolo a los ojos, a ver si se espantaba y se iba. De pronto recordó que Harry miraba a todos a los ojos, así que eso no le debía molestar en nada, así que desistió de esa idea.

-¿De verdad que los escoceses no llevan ropa interior bajo sus faldas?- preguntó Dean quien estaba apoyado al dosel de su cama.

-Se llaman Kilt no faldas y no, no llevan ropa interior bajo ella. Aunque últimamente son solos los tradicionalistas los que no la usan, sería idiota no ponerse ropa interior y más aún usar faldas-dijo Mark alzando una ceja.

-Al menos estamos de acuerdo en eso- dijo Sean quien se acababa de sentar frente a él.

-¿Juegas al quidditch? Y si es así ¿En qué posición vas?- le preguntó Ron muy rápido y muy emocionado.

-No, lo siento, pero no se me a muy bien eso de volar en escobas- luego de pensar en lo último en que había volado dijo- Creo que prefiero las motos.

-Hagrid tiene un moto vieja tirada por allí- le comentó Ron.

-Sí ya la he visto- dijo Mark. Ron puso cara de interrogante- Harry me la mostró antes de que entráramos al castillo.

-Veo que te llevaste bien con Harry-dijo Ron algo molesto.

-Sí. Es muy simpático- dijo Mark.

-Está bien. Yo me voy a acostar- dijo Ron levantándose de pronto.

-Yo también, hasta mañana- dijeron los demás.

Fue en ese momento en cuando Harry entró en la habitación. Mark ya se estaba cambiando de ropa mientras que los demás ya estaban acostados y muchos de ellos durmiendo. Harry llamó a Mark con un gesto de la mano y este se levantó rápidamente hacia su lado.

-¿Qué quería tu "amiguita"?- preguntó Mark con descortesía mientras se cruzaba de brazos por sobre su camisa abierta.

-Solo recordarme algo, lo cual me hizo pensar en que quizás deberíamos contarles a Hermione y Ron sobre, bueno... tú ya sabes...-susurró Harry tratando de explicarse tan bien como pudo sin despertar sospechas.

-¿Qué tienes una relación con un hombre?- preguntó Mark divertido.

-Tú no eres un hombre- refutó Harry algo enojado.

-¿Ah que no? Mira dentro de mis pantalones y vas a ver cuanto te equivocas- dijo Mark aun más divertido, casi a punto de que las lágrimas de risa se le resbalaran por las mejillas.

-¡Yo no voy a ver dentro de tus pantalones!- protestó Harry.

-Estaba bromeando- dijo Mark entre risas.

-Hump. Bueno, como te decía. Quiero saber si le podíamos decir al menos a ellos dos lo que pasa. No me gusta esconderles nada a ellos- dijo Harry con voz suplicante.

-Harry, yo no sé... no lo creo... mientras menos gente lo sepa mejor... además que no quiero que se avergüenzen delante de mí, sobre todo Ron- dijo Mark lentamente.

-¿Por qué se iban a avergozar?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Te parece que es muy común ver a un hombre al que no le gustan las mujeres?- preguntó Mark en respuesta.- En tu caso la cosa no cambia mucho. Cualquiera que te hubiese visto hace media hora diría que eres gay.

-Pero yo no soy gay-refutó Harry. (**Nota de la Autora:** JA... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... JAJAJAJA... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... este... ejem de nuevo)

-Besaste a un hombre ¿no?- preguntó Mark.

-No...- Mark levantó una ceja- Un hombre me besó a mi, y eso es muy diferente. Además ese hombre eras tú, así que no cuenta- dijo Harry negándose a perder.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo cuento tanto como cualquier otro hombre en esta habitación!- protestó Mark.

-Lo sé, tontito. Me refiero que en tu condición, no cuentas como hombre- dijo Harry acariciándole la mejilla (**Nota de la Autora:** Con que no era gay ¿eh?)- ¿Y qué me dices sobre contarles?

-No lo sé... no deberíamos correr riesgos... ¿Y si se les sale? Ese tipo de Slytherin te podría molestar por toda tu vida por eso y yo perdería la mía... y creéme que la quiero mucho- dijo Mark. Harry lo miró con cara de tristeza y Mark dijo- Está bien, lo voy a pensar. Pero no te prometo nada.

-Gracias... -dijo Harry abrazándolo con fuerza- Te quiero ¿Sabías?

-Creí escuchar algo que tenía que ver con eso allá en la sala común hace un rato, pero no estaba seguro- dijo Mark a regañadientes.

-Ahora sí puedes estarlo. Te quiero mucho, te amo, te adoro- dijo Harry sin dejar de abrazarlo. De pronto sintió como Mark caía lentamente desmayado en sus brazos.

-Hermione, ven acá- le dijo Ron poco después de que Hermione hubo bajado de el dormitorio de chicas. La tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta una esquina oscura de la sala común.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Hermione tratando de soltarse de el fuerte brazo de Ron.

-Harry es gay- dijo Ron yendo directamente al grano. Sin irse por ningún tipo de rodeo.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Hermione muy asustada.

-Los oí anoche. A él y Mark Scallion. Los dos son gay y son pareja. Es simplemente asqueroso. Debemos alejarnos de ellos- dijo Ron muy decidido de qué hacer.

-¡No podemos hacer eso!

-¡Claro que podemos!

-¡Ron! Sé muy bien que a Harry le gustan las mujeres. Le gustaba una chica de el- Hermione calló y se acercó más a él para decir- orfanato. Además sino lo recuerdas Harry me besó- le dijo Hermione poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

-Si lo recuerdo, como si fuera ayer. ¡Pero yo los oí! Estaban discutiendo sobre si debían contarnos o no lo que pasaba entre ellos- le dijo Ron recordando casi todo lo que habían hablado Harry y el tipo ayer en la noche-. Además Harry dijo que Mark lo había besado y le dijo que lo quería mucho, que lo amaba y que lo adoraba.

-Pero llevan un día de conocerse, eso es tonto. Nadie puede estar de novio con alguien que conoció hacía tan solo dos horas- le reprochó Hermione.

-¡Ellos dos sí! Yo no sé cómo funciona la mente de un homosexual, pero no lo voy a tratar de averiguar- dijo Ron- Yo a Harry no le vuelvo a hablar hasta que ese chico se vaya del colegio.

-¿Y si estás cometiendo un error?

-Estoy seguro que no- dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos. Hermione lo miró con enojo y tomó su mochila de el suelo, donde había caído. Se puso la mochila al hombro y le miró fijamente durante muhco tiempo.

-Yo le preguntaré- dijo Hermione de pronto. Ron la miró asombrado.

-Pues yo no escucharé mentiras de su parte. Yo sé lo que escuché y ayer estaba bien despierto- dijo Ron volteándose y subiendo por la escalera hacia la habitación de los chicos para ir por sus cosas.

Hermione buscó a Harry, por el colegio, y lo encontró tomando desayuno con Mark en la mesa de Gryffindor. Fue hasta ellos y puso su mano en la espalda de Harry para poder llamar su atención.

-¿Harry?- dijo con cuidado. Este se giró y le miró directo a los ojos.

-Hola, Hermione. Siéntate y toma desayuno. Esos waffles de allí están exquisitos- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Hermione negó con la cabeza y le miró con dureza.

-Necesito hablar contigo por un minuto, a solas- dijo Hermione mirando a Mark quien se encogió de hombros demostrando que no le importaba.

-Está bien- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. Hermione le tomó la mano y lo sacó de el gran comedor y lo tiró dentro de un salón vacío. Sacó su varita del cinto, apuntó a la puerta e hizo un hechizo de silencio y un hechizo para cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Por qué tantas restricciones?- preguntó Harry perplejo. Hermione le señaló una de las sillas donde se sentaron ella y Harry mirándose a la cara.

-Ron me dijo que ayer escuchó una conversación entre tú y el chico nuevo, Mark Scallion- dijo Hermione hablando lento y modulando exageradamente, como si Harry por un momento no le entendiera.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué pasa entre tú y Scallion?- preguntó Hermione cansada como si hubiese estado peleando con él en vez de solo haber dicho unas palabras.

-¿Estás segura que tu hechizo de silencio es bastante poderoso?- preguntó Harry. Sacando el mapa del merodeador de su bolsillo superior y asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más en la habitación que pudiera escuchar lo que iba a contarle a Hermione. Hermione asintió algo extrañada de la reacción de Harry- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Chris iba a estar en este curso de Hogwarts?- Hermione volvió a asentir- Ayer descubrí que Mark Scallion es Chris disfrazada bajo un montón de hechizos de Transformación que se hicieron durante el tiempo que estuve en La Madriguera. Ni siquiera yo le reconocí. Pero, obviamente él si me reconoció a mí y me besó. Yo le dije la decisión que había tomado con respecto a quien me gustaba y todo eso y bueno... si no fuera porque está disfrazado de hombre sería más fácil ¿no?

Hermione miró a su amigo tratando de digerir toda la información que estaba llegando a su cerebro. Su rival en el amor estaba allí y ella no se había dado cuenta. Harry no era gay y el compañero nuevo no era hombre. Definitivamente era mucha información para digerir. Debía contarle a Ron para que se quedara libre de dudas.

-Debes contarle a Ron-dijo Hermione duramente.

-Sería peligroso si Ron supiera, además de el hecho de que se sentiría incómodo cada vez que tengamos que bañarnos y vestirnos y todas esas cosas-replicó Harry casi instantáneamente.

-¿Y tú no te sientes incómodo?-preguntó Hermione.

-La verdad es que bastante. Auqnue he tratado de hacerme a la idea de que tiene cuerpo de hombre, por lo tanto no habría de qué preocuparse. Pero aún así yo sé que por dentro sigue siendo una mujer - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y ruborizándose al mismo tiempo que Hermione.

-Deberíamos irnos- dijo Hermione- Las clases empiezan dentro de poco y no debemos perder tiempo.

-Está bien- dijo Harry, esperando a que Hermione quitara los conjuros y hechizos de la habitación.

_Ron, el amigo de Harry estaba sentado frente a mí. Debía decir que ese pelirrojo era bastante atractivo y muy chistoso. Tenía que aceptarlo, era mucho mejor que lo que Harry era cuando lo vi por primera vez. No sé porqué, pero sentí cierta... tirantez en cuanto se sentó frente a mi... era como si de un momento a otro quisiera asesinarme por algo y yo no tengo idea que era. No sé como son las relaciones que los hombres tienen con sus amigos, pero supuse que esa no era nada favorable. Traté de buscarle alguna solución y la única que se me pudo ocurrir era que estuviera celoso de que ayer yo hubiese pasado todo la noche con Harry en vez de él y que siendo tan solo un recién llegado había simpatizado con él. Me daban ganas de tomarlo por los hombros y gritarle ¡¡Tú eres el mejor amigo de Harry, yo solo soy su novio!!, pero creo que eso hubiese arruinado unos cuantos planes. Quizás se lo podría decir pero más en privado, en algún aula vacía o algo así. _

_Harry había llegado a mi lado para ese momento. Había estado hablando con su "amiguita" por más de media hora y eso me tenía bastante celoso. Qué decir de el hecho de que llegaron los dos completamente rojos, como si hubiesen estado hablando algo muy personal, o haciendo algo obceno o algo así. Me hervía la sangre, pero no podía enojarme, tenía que demostrarlo de otra forma. Indiferencia._

Harry había quedado de acuerdo con Hermione antes de salir de que no le contarían nada a Ron. Que sería buena idea que quizás creyera por un tiempo que era gay y que lo convencieran de que era algo normal o algo así, pero no tener que explicarle porqué. Pero Ron había estado muy extraño y no había querido hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Hermione. Mark también estaba evitándolo como si se tratara de una peste. No, eso era mentira, él no lo estaba evitando, todo lo contrario, lo estaba ignorando completamente y solo hablándole cuando era demasiado necesario. Harry se sentía un poco mal acerca de la situación y moría de ganas por gritarle a los dos que eran unos idiotas. Pero eso también era idiota, así que se lo calló. Normalmente solo salía con Hermione que era la única que lo comprendía, al parecer, o que lo quería escuchar. Harry sabía que ella sentía, o había sentido, algo por él y no le gustaba mucho que tuviera que escuchar sus quejas sobre su relación con Mark, pero era la única persona con la que podía hablar y ella parecía simepre presta a escucharlo. 

Harry estaba en su habitación cuando Mark entró a la habitación desde la sala común, al mismo tiempo en que Ron entraba por el sector del baño. Ambos se miraron y miraron a Harry, luego hicieron un además de salir de la habitación donde habían venido. Harry se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó la muñeca de Mark y corrió con la muñeca en la mano a tomar la de Ron. Tanto Ron como Mark trataron de safarce de sus manos.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando con ustedes dos?- preguntó Harry ya muy cansado de tanta indiferencia.

-¡Suéltame, Harry!- dijeron Mark y Ron al unísono, se miraron entre ellos y alejaron la mirada.

-No, ustedes se me sientan allí y me van a explicar que bicho les picó y porqué han estado actuando toda la tarde como si yon o existiera o fuese una aberración de la naturaleza-dijo Harry tirándolos a los dos a su cama, con la fuerza que había adquirido gracias a Chris. Ninguno de los dos contestó. Estuvieron callados mucho rato antes de que Mark dijera.

-¿quieres que lo diga frente a tu amigo aquí presente?- preguntó Mark con la voz fría.

-No me importaría si Voldemort está presente, quiero que me expliquen que demonios está pasando- dijo Harry sentandose frente a ellos, en la cama de Ron. Ron se acercó al cabezal de la cama con algo parecido al miedo, no quería que esto psara, no quería confrontar a Harry y a su "novio".

-Pasa que estoy enojado-dijo Mark-Celoso si lo quieres poner de alguna manera. Tu nunca me habías visto enojado o celoso antes, ni siquiera en el orfanato. Pero esa amiguita tuya y tu llegaron todos rojos hoy en la manaña al desayuno, me puse celoso, qué más querías que hiciera- Ron retrocedió otro poco, aunque ya estaba completamente apegado a la muralla. Harry por su parte miró a Mark con los ojos abiertos de par en par, esa no era una reacción que él hubiese estado esperando, mucho menos la respuesta, así que rió sinceramente.

-Eres un tonto. ¿Ponerse celoso porque Hermione y yo conversamos?- rió Harry.

-Tú ayer te pusiste celoso cuando te dije sobre cambiarte por el pelirrojo aquí presente- dijo Mark cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero eso fue con razón, si me cambias por Ron te mato ¿me oiste?- dijo Harry con voz fría. Luego miró a Ron quien estaba blanco de miedo totalmente estampado contra la muralla- ¿Y a tí que te dio? ¿Porque he sido el jorobado de Notre Dame todo el día?

-¡Eres gay, Harry!- gritó Ron tomando todo el valor que tenía. Harry no pareció sorprenderse ante tal afirmación, solo miró a Mark y dijo calmadamente.

-Te dije que era mejor contarles sobre tí. Sabía que todo esto se iba a complicar así en el momento en que acepté que eras hombre- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza- ¿Le cuentas tú o le cuento yo?.

-¿Estás seguro que es de confianza? ¿Seguro que no va a salir gritandolo cuando lo sepa?-preguntó Mark, Harry asintió.- Está bien yo le cuento.

Mark habló durante al menos una hora. Durante la cual Ron pareció calmarse bastante al menos, pareció entender que Mark no era Mark, sino Chris; que era mujer, no hombre; que era muggle, no mago; que era heterosexual, no gay; y que su amigo tampoco era gay. Ron respiró algo más aliviado y volvió a sentarse a la orilla de la la cama.

-¿Eso quiere decir que he estado haciendo el papel de idiota durante todo el día?-preguntó Ron alzando una ceja.

-Exactamente- dijo Mark.

-Vaya- dijo Ron entre sus manos.

-Solo tienes que prometer que te quedarás completamente callado al respecto, Ron, ¿me entiendes?-dijo MArk-Porque o si no, te daré una golpiza de la que no te olvidas.

-Al menos podrías comportarte como una chica-dijo Ron alzando un ceja-¿O es que esos hechizos te hacen actuar como un hombre?

Mark se marchó de pronto, se fue de la habitación dando un portazo y bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios pesadamente. Harry miró a Ron y dijo negando con la cabeza.

-No deberías haber dicho eso. Créeme, ella no ha cambiado nada su comportamiento con esos hechizos, ella es así tanto como hombre como como mujer.

-¿Eso quiere decir que volví a meter la pata?-preguntó Ron algo asustado.

-Exactamente.

-Hay madre mía.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, nada más por decir, cualquier cosa, escríbanme a naria@santiago.cl

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††


	8. Cambio de Casa

**Capitulo 8: Cambio de casa.**

Ron y Harry bajaron a la sala común para tratar de encontrar a Mark y que el primero se disculpara con la chica/chico de Gryffindor. De todas formas lo único que encontraron eran a algunos alumnos de primero jugand gobstones y a Hermione enfrascada en un libro de Encantamientos. 

-¿Hermione, has visto a Mark?-preguntó Ron mientras ladeaba la cabeza para poder leer el título del libro.

-Creo que una chica de Ravenclaw lo vino a buscar. Se fue con ella-dijo Hermione sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-Gracias-dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo y partieron a buscar a Mark por el castillo. 

Caminaron por todo el castillo, y sus alrededores, sin resultado alguno. Luego de ya casi media hora de buscarlo los dos chicos de oro de Gryffindor regresaron a la sala común totalmente derrotador. Mark no estaba por ninguna parte. De todas formas Harry sentía en su interior que algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero no se lo dijo a Ron, después de todo era solo un presentimiento estúpido.

Llegaron ala torre de la común con poca dificultad. Cuando dieron la vuelta a la última esquina antes de llegar al pasillo de Gryffindor estaban bastante cansados y pensaban que Mark había sido tragado por la tierra, pero lo que encontraron allí les sorprendió mucho. Mark estaba allí, apoyado contra la muralla, con los ojos abiertos como platos soperos, el sudor corriéndole por la cara, las manos apoyadas contra la muralla, y las cejas en una posición que le dijeron a Harry que no sabía muy bien para donde escapar. Sigueron caminando hasta poder tener una visión completa de lo que estaba pasando y se quedaron aún más pasmados: Cho Chang estaba besando a Mark, de una manera muy tierna, aunque Mark sinceramente no respondía en nada, estaba completamente pegado a la muralla con una cara de susto semejante a haber visto a Snape bailando can-can con un sombrero rosa que dijera "Soy muy femenina".

Ron parecía que también hubiese visto lo mismo, pero la reacción que esto causó fue una completamente diferente. Luego de unos segundos de ver la escena Ron rompió en carcajadas cayendo al suelo mientras sew agarraba el estómago que ya le estaba doliendo con todas las contracciones provocadas por la risa. Harry simplemente permaneció con cara de pregunta mientras pestañeaba varias veces.

Cho Chang parecía haber escuchado las carcajadas de Ron, pues inmediatamente rompió el beso y abrió los ojos. Vio como Mark estaba completamente rojo y asustado y sin dudarlo un momento dijo: Lo siento, y salió corriendo en medio de lágrimas, botando en el camino a Harry y tropezaádose con Ron en el piso.

-Deberías haber visto tu cara-gritó Ron entre carcajadas, sin poderse contener.

-Ya me gustaría haber visto tu cara si hubieses sido yo-dijo Mark sin salir de su shock.

-Si hubiese sido tu lo hubiese disfrutado. No todos los días tienes la posibilidad de que una chica bella como Cho te bese-dijo Ron-. Muchos hubieran pagado por ser tú, Harry puede dar cuenta de ello.

-¿A qué se refiere Ron, Harry?-preguntó Mark sintiendo que los celos volvían poco a poco.

-Ron, aprende a cerrar tu bocota o me voy a ver obligado a dejarte mudo con un hechizo ¿me entendiste?-le dijo Harry a Ron en el oído. Ron inmeditamente dejóde reir.

-Responde Harry-demandó Mark con las manos en las caderas.

Justo en ese momento Hermione salió de la sala común muy apurada, chocando con Mark y cayendo al suelo. Todos obviamente, la miraron desconcertados y preguntándose qué demonios le había pasado a Hermione que la había hecho sacar su vista del libro.

-Justo con ustedes quería hablar. Dumbledore nos mandó a llamar. Dice que es urgente-dijo Hermione apurándolos a ponerse de pie y llevándoselos con ella hasta la oficina del director. En el camino Mark le dijo en el oído a Harry:

-No te vas a salvar, Potter, me vas a contar qué pasa con esa chica en algún momento.

Harry tragó saliva. Hasta el momento jamás había escuchado a Mark llamarlo Potter, ni siquiera Chris cuando estaba enojado lo llamaba Charles, o Bari, cuando estaban en el orfanato.

Entraron a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore tras un largo rato tratando de adivinar la contraseña, la cual adivinó Mark (Super-ocho) al ser que ella había sido muggle. El profesorlos esperaba con Sirius sentado frente a él. Los chicos avanzaron y se sentaron en las cuatro sillas que los estaban esperando.

-Me alegra que recivbieran mi mensaje-dijo Dumbledore completamene serio-. Iré directamente al punto. Voldemort averiguó que Mark está aquí y pretende atacar Hogwarts. Lamentablemente como me confirmó el profesor Snape, Voldemort viene a buscarlos a ustedes cuatro y a otro alumno de Hogwarts con el que ya he hablado. En vista de que su seguridad está siendo amenazada de esa forma ustedes cuatro y el otro alumno serán llevados a un recinto secreto. Vivirán y estudiarán en él y solo tendrán contacto con otras personas cuando Sirius vaya a tomarles los exámenes del colegio.

-¿Profesor?-preguntó Harry.

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde está el recinto ese y qué es?

-Es una pequeña casa o cabaña de dos pisos, alejada de Hogwarts por muchos kilómetros. Está protegida por el encantamiento Fidelio y Sirius es su guardían secreto. Nadie más sabe de la ubicación del lugar. Incluso yo mismo he sido desmemmoriado para olvidar su ubicación-le respondió el profesor Dumbledore. 

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?-preguntó Hermione muy seria. Realmente todos estaban muy serios, y no era para menos.

-Si les es posible ir a arreglar sus cosas ahora sería estupendo-todos asintieron-. En cuanto estén listos vengan a la oficina, cuidando que nadie vea sus baules.En cuanto lleguen se irán con Sirius. ¿Tienen más preguntas? 

-No-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Está bien, pueden irse-dijo Dumbledore. 

Todos se pusieron de pie y se despidieron, siempre muy serios. Cuando estaban a punto de irse Mark se dio vuelta y preguntó:

-¿Quién es el otro alumno?

-Lo sabrán en su debido momento-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, se depidieron nuevamente y salieron de la oficina del director dandole antes un abrazo a Sirius y empezaron a caminar en silencio a la torre de Gryffindor. A la mitad del camino Mark habló por primera y última vez en el viaje.

-Solo espero que el otro alumno no sea Cho Chang-Ron ahogó una risita, pero aparte de eso nadie dijo nada más durante el trayecto hasta sus respectivos dormitorios.

Los cuatro chicos y Sirius esperaban en la oficina de Dumbledore. Sirius no sabía quién era el otro alumno o al menos así había dicho. Dumbledore les había confiado la oficina para que desde allí viajaran por red flú a alguna casa cercana a su róximo hogar y desde allí caminaran a esta.

Cerca de diez interminables minutos después la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore se abrió dando paso a un cabello rubio, una cara de completa nulidad y un baúl aarastrado por un Draco Malfoy hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Tal como era de esperarse Ron y Harry estallaron en réplicas:

-¡Pero no pueden esperar que sobrevivamos un año entero con Malfoy viviendo junto a nosotros!-fue la exclamación de Harry.

-¡Me niego a poner un dedo en esa casa si tengo que compartirla con ese lamebotas!-fue la de Ron. 

Sirius simplemente negó ocn la cabeza y puso una mano sobre los hombros de Ron y Harry. Luego le dijo a cada uno a los odídos:

-Van a tener que soportarlo o quedarse aquí y provablemente morir. Además como saben si llegan a llevarse bien. Son cosas que las decide el tiempo, y Dumbledore. Si Dumbledore dice que ustedes deberán vivir un año con Malfoy, encerrados en una casa sin poder salir a ningún lado tendrán que hacerlo porque son sus ordenes y son para su propio bien. Además yo estoy a cargo, y si llegan a matarse entre sí me matarán a mí. Por lo tanto ustedes van a tratar de ser amables con el chico.

Malfoy levantó los ojos y miró a sus futuros compañeros de hogar y ahogó en su garganta un grito de sorpresa y horror. Este iba a ser un muy mal año, iban a ser 4 Gryffindors contra 1 solo Slytherin. Definitivamente iba a ser un muy mal año, pero tendría que aguantarse, Dumbledore estaba haciendo mucho por él. Debía pagarle de alguna manera.

Sirius se acercó a la chimenea y de un saquito sobre ella sacó un puñado de polvos flú que fue poniendo en las manos de cada uno de los chicos presentes.

-Nos vamos a ir a un lugar llamado La Eme. De allí nos iremos caminando a su próxima casa. Ahora, métanse en la chimenea y digan fuerte "La Eme" Y quédense allí esperando a que los demás lleguemos ¿ok?... Mark, tú primero-dijo saliendo de enfrente de la chimenea para dear pasar "al chico escoses"

Luego de unos minutos todos los chicos se habían ido junto con sus baúles. Solo quedaba Sirius. 

Sonidos de explosiones se escuchaban en los pisos más bajos. Sirius se empezó a asustar. Los Mortífagos habían llegado demasiado pronto. Corrió a la chimenea y dijo fuerte y claro "La Eme" para desaparecer entre un remolino de llamas verdes. Cinco minutos después un mortífago llegó a la ofina del director para encontrar que las llamas tenían un extraño color verdoso, caracteristico de los polvos flú. Sus presas se habían escapado.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, lo siento por la demora. Realmente lo siento. Pero ya me puse al corriente. Seguramente el capitulo fue muy corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. También siento si no respondo sus reviews o no los respondí antes. Pero creanme que siempre los leo y normalmente los respondía allí mismo ^^U. Quizás después los responda aquí ^^.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †


	9. ADOPCION

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA EN ADOPCION**

¿Qué quiere decir esto?

Que es MUY MUY MUY poco probable que termine esta historia, por lo que si tú tienes muchas ideas de lo que podría ocurrir y quieres continuarla, reestructurarla, reescribirla, mandame un mensaje o un review con tus ideas, con algún ejemplo de cómo escribes, y entre los mejores (o lo que más se adapte a lo que yo tenía en mente) decidiré quién se queda con ella.

=)

Les estoy confiando a uno de mis hijos, por lo que me encantaría verlo crecer.

Nos vemos pronto ^^


End file.
